When will later come
by JD-v2
Summary: It's said a lot "tell me later" or "maybe later". But when will later ever come, and will it be too late when it does? A simple Shep-Tali fic told mostly in Tali's perspective, centered around romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1

Story idea I had for quite some time, but never really getting enough time and motivation to get it down on paper. Until now anyway... I'll try to keep Shepard as vague as I can to not fracture the mental image we all have of Shepard. Though for the story's sake, Shepard will lean a little more on the Dense/witty side...

Hope you keep track, comment, and most importantly enjoy. Cheers

* * *

"_I can do this…I can do this….I can do this"_

Tali'Zorah found herself repeating the phrase over and over in her head as the elevator made its way up towards Shepard's room. She wanted to talk to Shepard after her trial, but coincidentally, Miranda just so happened _to have_ some paperwork Shepard needed to complete by tomorrow. At first she thought she'd wait it out, Shepard always checks in on everyone when he has free time. But she was getting impatient. She needed to talk to Shepard about the recent events.

The elevator finally reached its destination, the noise from the machinery grinding to a halt.

"_I can't do this….I can't do this…."_

She found herself reach for the button to go back down to engineering, but something in her wants to push forward. She was already here, Shepard was just beyond that door. The sooner she can talk to him, the sooner her mind will be at ease. She took one step forward, and got off the elevator. The doors close behind her. No turning back now.

"_Ok…maybe I can do this, just walk in there, start a little conversation, then…ugh! What am I going to say? Hey Shepard, how's the paperwork coming along??"_

It's not like she could just waltz in and start a deep conversation about recent events and how it affected her feelings. No, that would be awkward. Almost as awkward as her marching in and bluntly saying "Shepard I love you!!" and he would go "Me too!!". Which Tali admits, has been the subject of her daydreams lately.

"_ugh, keelah! I should turn back now…he's probably doing something important. What if the fate of the whole universe relied on Cerberus getting those documents reviewed and signed in time."_

Tali found herself feeling a little silly now. The whole universe in the hands of one signature is very unlikely; though it does happen. Tali started playing with her hands a little, a little quirk she does when she's nervous. She started to walk towards the door.

"_ok…I just need to open it and…or should I knock first…maybe he already finished and is looking for me down at engineering. Yea that's it, I better go back there now!"_

However she is now right in front of the door. Just a button, or a knock away from setting her mind at ease. She has to talk to Shepard. If not now, then her head will kill her for not having anyone to talk with about the events in the trial. Besides, she also wanted to talk to Shepard about her feelings. Tali started to think about the object of her affection. The commander has always been nice to her, treating her just like the he treats the other members of the crew, a rare thing for quarians.

Over time she started to feel infatuated towards Shepard. Jealous when he would talk to Ashely or Liara in the past. Envious when he would respond to the sweet talks of one of the women. Angry at fate for making the first person she had strong feelings for be in "impossible" list for her. She knew deep down that she can never be with him. Despite him being someone who can have just about any woman in the galaxy. Even in the off chance he chose her. She can't provide Shepard the intimate joys of a romantic relationship. Even a kiss would be a risk in her part. So despite her strong feelings, she kept to herself, and for a time it was good.

But then Shepard just had to keep on being the great man he is, causing her adoration and feelings for the man grow 10 fold. Now, she can't even say two words to the man without her being nervous and start playing with her fingers. Even if he will reject her, she has to tell him what she feels and put her heart at rest.

_"keelah! This was supposed to be a talk about the trial…not a confession of love…"_

Tali found herself wondering how a confession right now would turn out. She would walk in. He would smile at her and ask her situation. She would approach him and….

"_Gah! Focus on the topic at hand dammit!"_ Tali snapped herself out of her train of thought.

Once again, she found herself staring at the front of the door. Still lacking the strength to continue.

_"Come on! What's the worst that can happen?! He would say; I'm busy, sorry, I'll talk to you later. This is just to get the events in the flotilla off my mind. No world-ending paperwork would go unassigned. No confessions and feeling needing to be revealed….maybe…"_

Tali really did want to get her feelings off her chest. Shepard and her parting ways without him knowing about it just won't do anymore. She wanted him to know. She didn't care if his answer was yes or no, saying it to him was the only thing she needed for her heart to rest. Of course accepting would be really nice. Miranda and the rest of the galaxy being jealous of her for a change would just be a bonus.

*swoosh*

Tali thought she heard a door opening sound , which snapped her back to reality. For a second she thought Shepard was headed out and he would just stare oddly at her as she stood their shocked. Which would be an embarrassment she wouldn't be able to live down.

She had enough of this. Tali was tired of worrying, of pondering worst possible scenarios, which are probably a hundred times worst than what can actually happen. With that thought, she opened the door.

"…"

Tali found herself froze, staring wide. Not believing what she is seeing…

Shepard was only wearing a white towel. With another on his hands wiping himself dry. The sound she heard earlier apparently was him getting out of the shower.

She wanted to look away, or run. But she can't help but stare. Shepard's smooth skin fresh out of the shower, his hair being dried by the towel in his hands, the white towel on him only covering the lower half of his body. Leaving his rather toned upper torso in full view. His eyes staring wide, a mixture of confusion and shock….wait a minute…

* * *

Commander Shepard couldn't really explain what's going on. One minute he was enjoying the relaxing effects of a hot shower. The next, he finds himself almost naked in front of one of his crew. First instinct was to scream like a little girl, but it's not in him to do that. Besides it's probably just as awkward and embarrassing for her. Well maybe it's more embarrassing for him, It is _his_ room. So he decided against the first reaction and went with something a little less awkward

"Hey Tali….Need something?"

....


	2. Chapter 2

Tali sighed as she sat on the couch in Shepard's room. Still not believing the recent events. Of all the hypothetical scenarios that went through her head, ranging from plausible to downright absurd, she never expected she would humiliate herself _that_ much.

"_Keelah…he probably thinks I'm some pervert or something. I should have knocked, maybe he'll understand. We don't really take off our suits in the flotilla and…ah who am I kidding"_

She can still feel her heart thumping fast. If she had any chance at _The _Shepard, it was just tossed into a black hole followed by several nuclear devices, and probably a few Reapers for good measure. If there was anything between them, it was as good as dead.

"_Gah! Stupid stupid stupid girl...so much for him taking any interest in me now… Unless Shepard was of course into that kind of stuff…"_

Tali felt her eyes scan Shepard's room looking for evidence of….wait what was she doing? Trying to prove Shepard was more sick than her??

_*swoosh*_

Tali's eyes stopped searching as she heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed this time, yawning and stretching, still enjoying the relaxing effect of the hot shower he just had. Going around the galaxy gathering a rag tag team of misfits isn't as easy as it sounds, it's nice to have some relaxation time.

He pulled up and sat on the chair near a table close to the bathroom. His little make-shift office when doing the paperwork Miranda gives him from time to time. Most of the time it's just signing the ship's expenditures: box of rations here, armor research there, and sometimes varren food…for some reason. Shepard sighed as he grabbed a datapad and began to work.

"Hope you don't mind, but Miranda said I need to get these papers signed asap, something about the universe ending…." Shepard joked, saying it just loud enough for Tali to hear.

"It's ok Shepard….We can talk later if you want." Tali said, hoping Shepard would say yes. As much as she wanted to talk to him, recent events are making things uncomfortable.

"No no, it's fine really…besides I could use the company." Shepard replied to both Tali's relief and dismay.

On the bright side he still wants to talk to her, on the other, she has to talk to him.

"So…What did you want to talk about?" Shepard asked, not looking away from the datapad he's working at.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about my trial, but…."

Tali looked towards Shepard. How he reads, types, and signs. Grinding through the mindless paperwork as best as he can. Inside, she felt sad. If Shepard isn't out saving people, he's killing them, when he's not killing, he's listening to their problems….and when he's not doing any of those, he's here, signing papers and monitoring the Normandy's status. Shepard works so hard, and here she is sitting on the soft couch, trying to start a conversation with him about _her _feelings and thoughts, not his.

"I'm listening…" Shepard replied still not looking up to her. As he put down a datapad and picked up another.

"Shepard….I just want you to know that…."

She continued to stare, despite being overburdened with work, he still worries about his crew more than his own needs. And what was she doing? Her most recent action involved scanning Shepard's room to find….Tali pushed the thoughts out her mind. That memory shall never be repeated.

"that….." Shepard continued as he switch datapads.

"that….ugh, please understand this is hard for me to say…." Came her reply

"take your time…"

With that, Tali took a deep breath…

"Shepard, I've been…no, I would like… keelah, how do I say start this…."

And another deep breath….

"It's just…..no one has done what you did"

"Which one? Is it the coming back from the dead thing? Because really, I'm probably just as creeped out as you…"

"no Shepard, not that…stand up for me…"

With that, Shepard stopped and looked back towards Tali, raising as eyebrow.

"In all my life, you were the first to risk his job, his reputation, his life….for my sake…I can never repay that…."

Shepard went back to his deskwork laughing a little. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about causing a diplomatic incident….I kinda just wanted to act like those lawyers you see in movies…."

Tali couldn't tell if Shepard was joking or not. He could be lying to humble himself.

"Besides, I'm sure you're over exaggerating things. Think back, there's bound to be someone…"

"Shepard….with all due respect" Tali interrupted, with sadness in her voice "You were there, you saw them talk about me. You heard the things they said behind my back as I walk the halls."

Tali turned away from Shepard and looked at her hands. "…How easily some of them would jump to get rid of me. How they can even think they would do such a thing. I know there is a rational reason for it, but still….they all were like family to me."

Some tears started to flow down her eyes, but the helmet hid them from anyone watching. Her vision started to get blurry. She didn't know if Shepard was looking at her or at his work. The last thing she wants is to add to his burden, so she faced the wall away from his desk. Tali tried hard to suppress her sniffles as she continued to pour her heart out.

"They were like family to me….seeing them turn on me like that. All I've done I've done for the good of the flotilla. Trying to stay out of the people's way so I wouldn't do anything to worsen their view of Quarians in general. Sending them whatever intel I can, whatever items I don't need….and they would turn on me just like that. But Shepard, you stood by me…"

Tali didn't wait for a reply, "You always had, ever since you saved me from those thugs at the Citadel. You welcomed me into your crew with open arms. You gave me liberties in your ship that is unusual for a quarian to have. And it was just the first day we met…"

Her sadness seem to stop as the sad facts of the recent events were overshadowed with fond memories. More specifically, memories of Shepard. The first human spectre, the hero of the citadel, savior of the galaxy, captain of one of the most advanced ship in the Alliance fleet. Yet he always had the time to talk to those who serve under him. Heck he was willing to listen to her right now , even when he had deskwork to finish.

As she smiled on the pleasant memories, the moment felt right. She can do it, she got what she wanted to say about the trial off the chest, now for the other thing she wanted to say. And She can claim Shepard misheard her since he's attention is split in half. She turned towards his general direction.

"Shepard….I think I'm falling fo….."

*snore*

It was Shepard's turn to interrupt. Tali blinked hard trying to refocus her vision from the tears flowing earlier. When her view cleared, she saw that Shepard was sleeping….on his desk….snoring…

The great Shepard she admired, just fell asleep as she was pouring her heart out. Part of her felt offended, but she understood. Shepard wasn't the kind of man to do that. He always paid attention to his crew. Shepard wouldn't fall asleep as she talked, no, there must be a reason, but she probably would never find out. What was she going to say _"Hey Shepard, remember how you fell asleep while I talk? What was the reason?"_

Tali sighed, she got the trial off her chest, that was no easy feat for her so she didn't care even if the person listening was unconscious. That will have to do.

She stood up from the couch. Slowly she walked towards his bed. Gently she coiled the blanket around her arm. However the blanket proved to be too big so she had to drag half of it towards Shepard.

"_Cerberus sure likes to overspend" _Tali thought.

Even more gently, she wrapped the blanket around Shepard's back. Who was still snoring on his desk. Tali can't help but feel something about this felt…right. Shepard working hard, her taking care of him. Like those human romance movies she saw some of the Normandy crew, new and old, were watching. Shepard was the hardworking father, she was the caring mother. Tali shook her head at the ridiculous idea. She wasn't human.

As Tali turned away she noticed the datapad Shepard was working on. It was already filed a long time ago. Shepard wasn't working on any paperwork. He was doing what he can to stay awake, or hide his tiredness from her. He didn't fall asleep because of her, no, it was the other way around. He was trying to stay awake to listen to her despite his body shutting down. She wanted to kiss him on the cheek, a weird human gesture of appreciation. But…

"_stupid helmet …."_ Tali thought.

Carefully, Tali walked out of Shepard's room. Maybe at a later time, she can say finally say those three words.

* * *

**A/N : Well sorry about that....this was actually finished a long time ago....I just couldn't find the file (really....). I do plan to update weekly, maximum 2 weeks apart for each chapters. If I fail that, well...that's why I asked you people to keep track. As usual, I hope you guys keep track, comment, and most importantly enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: No I didn't abandon the story. Apparently the title also coincides with when I can update. I can give you a whole list of excuses but that doesn't change the fact part 3 is a wee bit late. Especially since I planned to update weekly. Really, for short chapters like these, I should be able to handle weekly updates. Things should go smoothly from now on. But hey, that's why I asked you guys to keep track. Thanks for being patient, being interested, and the kind words. Once again hope you keep track, comment, and most importantly enjoy. **_

* * *

The elevator doors opened into the crew's quarters.

Tali didn't really hang out in this floor. It's not that she didn't like the other people into the ship, except for maybe a few certain individuals. The rest of the crew respected her for the most part. She just prefers to be in engineering a lot more. Tucked in her little corner, away from the chatter and gossips that go on in this area of the ship. She can't even begin to imagine the things they must say behind her back. If her own people would talk about her with such vile, surely the Cerberus crew would be much worst. Word has already gone around that she visited Shepard in his room some time ago.

If she can, she would avoid this floor all together. Unfortunately the mess hall and the clinic are in this floor. So she goes here early to grab her antibiotics and nutrient supplements, when most of the crew is still asleep.

As she walked down towards the clinic she can't help but notice there was someone eating at the table, alone at this hour. It was probably a creepy loner so she avoided looking at the general direction and continued to walk towards the medical station.

"Hey Tali!"

'_crap, the creep knows my name…'_ Tali thought as she heard the man mention her name. Now she has to acknowledge him.

Sighing, she turned around to see Shepard sitting there eating, with a curious look on his face.

'_Keelah! I just called Shepard a creep! Oh Keelah forgive me…human's can't read minds right? Can they? What if he can! Oh Shepard if you can hear me I'm sooo sorry it's just that it's so early, and I didn't really sleep well and…'_

Tali continued trying to apologizing to Shepard telepathically, playing with her fingers out of habit, and looking down apologetically , little did she know Shepard can't actually read her mind so she was just standing there in a weird stance. Leaving Shepard in a more curious and confused position.

'_Maybe it's a quarian good morning or something' _he thought to himself.

"Umm Tali?"

"Yes Shepard?" Tali answered in attention, snapping from her train of thought…

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh…I just, well, I come here to get my immune boosters and supplements, you see, I try to get them as early as I can so I wouldn't have to…."

"No need to explain, care to join me?" Shepard interrupted her.

Tali agreed and sat down across where Shepard was sitting.

"So, Shepard, why are you here so early?"

"I just felt like getting an early start. I'm falling a bit behind on getting to know the team. Speaking of which, why don't I start with you?" Shepard answered

"huh?"

"Is everything ok? Anything I can do for you? Do you have anything you need to get off your chest? The usual questions"

"…" Tali had something she had to get off her chest, but she's not sure if now is the right time. No one's looking, the two of them are alone. Moment seems right.

"Well Shepard…I...I've been thinking and..." Tali is a loss for words. Shepard just waited patiently, slowly eating his breakfast.

"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry I called you a creep…." Tali sighed and looked down in defeat as she failed to force what she really wanted to say out.

'_wait a second, what did I just say!'_ Tali looked back up in shock and realization of what she just said.

"You…called me a creep?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at that. Unsure at what the appropriate response is.

"yes" Tali sighed and looked down at the table in defeat once again "I was walking towards the clinic when I noticed someone was eating alone. So I tried avoiding contact thinking the one eating was some crazy loner"

Tali tried to look towards Shepard's face to see his reaction. Hoping for some sign of forgiveness. But Shepard kept that inquisitive look

"ohhh" Shepard finally replied with a smile as he pieced two and two together

"That's what it was all about, I thought that was some weird quarian ritual you were doing" Shepard laughed

Tali got curious, what was she doing exactly? Yet another question to the list of things she wish she can ask Shepard. So she just smiled and tried to laugh with Shepard, thankful that the helmet is hiding her embarrassment.

Shepard calmed down and returned to eating his breakfast.

"So….anything else Miss vas Normandy?" Shepard asked cheerfully

"So long as I'm apologizing, I might as well apologize for walking into your chambers without knocking that other night…." Tali answered, might as well apologize for that as well. Once again thanking the helmet for hiding facial expressions as she blushed at the memory of seeing Shepard half naked. The helmet has its benefits.

"Well..." Shepard thought for a second "Forgive me for falling asleep on you and we'll call it even?"

"you've got yourself deal" Tali replied happily, that's 2 embarrassing moments down. Tali can't help but praise herself. She was actually pulling this off. If things keep going the way they are, and the crew remains asleep, she might work up enough momentum to confess her true feelings to Shepard.

"Sorry I thought I had a few more hours in me. Anyway what were you going to say that night anyway? You were talking about feeling betrayed. Then you went on a small tangent about...something."

Tali stared at Shepard for a moment, here she is again. Another opportunity, Shepard is listening, and no one was around. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by the elevator noise.

"Now who could that be this early on?" Shepard asked

Stomping could be heard, as Jack angrily walks in the Mess Hall. As angry and provocative as ever. Now this was a surprise, Jack never leaves her little corner.

"Morning Jack" Shepard said trying to start a small conversation.

Jack looked at Shepard and then noticed Tali Zorah across him. She continued to look at the two with what seems like a death stare.

Tali couldn't help but be afraid at the evil stare she was being given. It was like Jack was all ready to lift her up and smash her down through the floor and back to the engineering bay. Tali's station was close to where Jack and Shepard usually talk and she could overhear some of their discussions. To her dismay.

She can tell Jack had some feelings for Shepard, although it's unclear if Shepard is oblivious or is trying to ignore it. Seeing her with Shepard alone together must really pull some strings, and that scares her. However at the same time, a small feeling of pride. Here she is alone with Shepard, the greatest man in the galaxy, and for the first time ever someone is jealous of her.

Jack spat towards their direction and stormed off. To Tali's relief.

"You know, if you wanted some bacon you could of just asked! You didn't have to spit on mine!" Shepard yelled as Jack walked away

Tali never did understand what humans saw in that dish. The scent of it seems to drive most of them crazy.

"Anyway…you were saying?" Shepard said as he pushed his plate to the side.

"Oh! Umm right…" Tali tried to gather her thoughts

_'you can do this…you almost said it once before, and you've ran this scenario a hundred times in your head'_ Tali thought, giving herself a pep talk

"ugh Keehlah how do I word this…Shepard, you've done a lot for me and you see…" Tali started playing with her fingers again.

Shepard was curious but didn't interrupt.

"You see…"

***BAM***

The ship violently shakes as the lights in the mess hall quickly flickered

"What was that!" Tali shouted in panick. She knew starships; lights flickering and the ship shaking is not a good sign.

Joker went on the intercom:

"Commander! Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a…disagreement. Can you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead"

"I'll deal with it" Shepard replied

"Take pictures"

"sigh, never a dull moment huh? Well...we'll talk later" Shepard said as he got up to leave


End file.
